Daemon
by Lylys248
Summary: Découvrez en tournant les pages de Daemon un monde Fantasy où le mal et le bien se cotoient... (résumé complet à l'intérieur) Tout se qui constitue cette histoire est ma propriété
1. Résumé

Résumé:

Rien de plus normal qu'une calme rentrée après deux semaines de vacances de Noël. C'est en tout cas ce que pensent Aloïs, Rosaly et Lina jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent la nouvelle : un incendie suspect a dévasté tout un quartier de la région. Des dizaines de familles sont obligées de se reloger au cœur de leur village. Résultat : le débarquement de nouveaux élèves, rescapés de la tragédie, met de l'animation au lycée et dans la vie des trois adolescentes. Regards en coins, joutes verbales, coups bas, …Pourquoi Alinna, nouvelle arrivante, mène-t-elle la vie si dure aux trois amies ? Qui sont ces garçons qui ont la manie de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment ? Et si ce que les jeunes filles avaient toujours connu n'était qu'une part infime de la réalité …  
Au final, peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que le monde normal soit englouti par l'univers étrange de Daemon.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue - Daemon**

Avertissement: 

Cette histoire ainsi que ses personnages sont ma propriété tout essai de vol sera puni.

* * *

Lina: LYS JE VAIS TE TUER!

Lys: Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

Rose: Dites les filles vous savez qu'on est pas toutes seules...

Lina: Pourquoi tu nous affiche? C'est notre vie privée...

Rose: LES FILLES!

Lys et Lina: Quoi?

Rose: On est pas seules!

Lys: Dites ça va je suis pas décoiffée?

Lina: C'est juste à ça que tu penses?! Je te signale que tout le monde va savoir qui on est!

Lys: Et alors! Bon maintenant tout le monde se calme et laissons les lire...

* * *

-Allez, Rosaly, viens !

Lina commençait à perdre patience, plantée au milieu de la pelouse inondée de soleil. Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches rouges. Ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un jeune cheval galopant dans les montagnes, devançant le reste de son le parasol, Rosaly soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa les bras et resta assise sur sa chaise, butée.

-Non, je te dis !

A quelques mètres d'elle, une troisième jeune fille dansait en plein soleil, sa robe à volants lilas voltigeait autour d'elle, comme une corolle de fleur. Ses boucles ambrées suivaient le mouvement. Elle arrêta sa danse de joie et lança en souriant.

-Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Regardez ce magnifique soleil, en automne, c'est si rare ! Il faut en profiter : après ce sera l'hiver, il fera froid et humide ! Ça fait friser les cheveux et ça rend malade ! En plus, on ne peut plus mettre de jupes !

Lina grogna avec exaspération.

-Oh, arrête avec ta coquetterie et ta morale !  
-Moi, je préfère quand il y a moins de soleil …soupira Rosaly.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et écarta les mèches de sa frange qui retombaient devant ses lunettes de soleil.  
-Pourquoi ?s'impatienta Lina.  
Rosaly se leva et fit quelques pas, mais s'arrêta au bord de la flaque de lumière. Elle lança, piquée.  
-Parce que je crame ! Te souviens-tu de cette fichue allergie au soleil ? Celle qui crée des plaques rouges partout ?!  
-Oui, et alors ?répliqua Lina.  
Aloïs se tourna vers la jeune fille énervée et désigna Rosaly.  
-Sa sensibilité est due à sa pâleur. Depuis quelques temps, elle est blanche comme un linge.  
Rosaly tendit les deux bras vers son amie.  
-Enfin quelqu'un de compatissant !s'exclama-t-elle avec exubérance.  
Aloïs lui accorda une petite révérence.  
-A ton service !  
Lina, au bord de l'apoplexie, rétorqua :  
-Mais c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu dois en profiter !  
Aloïs leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « elle est allergique au soleil » ?!  
-Pour avoir des coups de soleil, il faut avoir un minimum de peau exposée au soleil ! Regarde-la : on dirait qu'on la ramène du Pôle Nord !  
Rosaly baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, sceptique. Un jean, des baskets noires et un T-shirt violet à manches longues et larges, comme bien souvent.  
-Quelle exagération ! Je porte les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude.  
-Justement, tu pourrais t'habiller plus légèrement …

Lina désigna son propre short en jean déchiré et son T-shirt à motif militaire, le tout agrémenté de sa casquette dans un tissu de camouflage vert. Elle montra ensuite Aloïs, habillée elle aussi dans une tenue assez estivale.  
Soudain, Lina afficha une mine étonnée, sa colère s'effaça subitement jusqu'à disparaître. Rosaly souleva ses lunettes, suivit son regard et plissa les paupières.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Aloïs observa ce qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle, puis haussa les épaules.

-Ben quoi ?

Rosaly s'avança jusqu'à elle, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle venait de quitter l'ombre de son parasol. Lina l'imita et indiqua du doigt la clavicule droite de son amie, juste à côté de la bretelle de sa robe.

-Ce …truc.

Le « truc » en question était en réalité un tatouage représentant un papillon rouge entouré d'arabesques délicates. Aloïs haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en faisant la moue.

-Je …je ne sais pas …D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette marque.  
-Et on ne l'a jamais remarquée ? Tout à fait normal !

Aloïs mit ses mains dans le dos et se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise. Elle baissa le regard en répondant, un peu penaude :  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de questions puisque je ne savais pas quelles réponses donner. Je la camouflais avec du fond de teint afin que personne ne le voie. Comme celles-ci.

Elle découvrit alors son poignet droit, entouré de multiples bracelets, et sa main gauche fourrée dans une mitaine. Alors apparurent deux nouveaux tatouages : un lys argenté finement dessiné et un symbole stylisé à l'encre rouge. Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Rosaly se gratta l'arrière de la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise, elle aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est …et je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur, ajouta Aloïs.  
-Je ne te savais pas des goûts aussi …originaux. J'aurais plutôt attendu ça de Rosaly.  
-Eh !s'exclama cette dernière, outrée.  
-Tu me vois sérieusement me faire un tatouage ? Abîmer ma peau et ma santé, et laisser approcher une aiguille de ma peau ? Non, sûrement pas !s'indigna Aloïs.

Elle croisa les bras, comme vexée.

Le vent se leva brusquement, la température baissa. Les trois jeunes filles regardèrent autour d'elles, interloquées. Aussitôt, cela se calma et tout redevint normal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?demanda Aloïs, surprise.  
-Tu crois franchement que je le sais ?répondit Rosaly.  
Lina observait le ciel, perplexe.  
-Aloïs, là, tu me poses une colle.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, des points d'interrogations pleins les yeux.


	3. Rosaly (1): Rentrée glacée

**Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Rosaly: Voilà mon chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Rosaly : Rentrée glacée (1)**

Je regardais l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la voiture. Ma mère roulait lentement, ainsi je pouvais apprécier le paysage à mon aise. Il avait neigé pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, sans jamais s'arrêter. A présent, un magnifique tapis blanc recouvrait tout. Il y avait du givre sur les branches des arbres et les fenêtres des maisons. Les cheminées crachaient une épaisse fumée blanche en abondance et les passants étaient chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs anoraks et leurs après-ski. Le chauffage de la voiture tournait à plein régime. Le plus pur climat hivernal.

J'aimais l'hiver, je trouvais que c'était une belle saison. J'appréciais la neige, le froid qui piquait le nez et les joues, le soleil doux et calme caché derrière la brume. J'aimais ce calme et ce blanc immaculé. Mais j'aimais aussi les tempêtes de neiges qui nous forçaient à rester enfermés chez nous. Parfois, elles nous faisaient rater les cours.

Mais aujourd'hui, le ciel était dégagé. En soi, un temps idéal pour une rentrée des classes, juste après les vacances de Noël.

La voiture se garait le long du trottoir, je fermais mon manteau noir et nouais mon écharpe. Alors que je sortais et claquais la portière derrière moi, le froid se faisait sentir. La voiture restait encore immobile le temps que je sorte mon sac à dos et ma farde du coffre. Ma mère me faisait signe et je lisais sur ses lèvres qu'elle me souhaitait une bonne journée. Je lui renvoyais la pareille. Ensuite, elle partait, toujours aussi tranquillement, pour ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas, certainement. Je la regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la petite voiture rouge quitte mon champ de vision.

Je lançais mon sac sur mon dos et traversais la route en prenant garde à ne pas glisser. Je ne me trouvais pas spécialement adroite et tomber était une de mes spécialités. Alors, mieux valait se méfier.

Le collège se dressait devant moi, haut bâtiment de cinq étages surplombant de très loin le reste du village. Je pouvais aisément le voir depuis ma chambre, à plus de deux kilomètres. Le bâtiment qui abritait les secondaires était passé de mode depuis des décennies, mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'on regardait quand on y étudiait. Les vitres étaient grandes, certaines classes minuscules et d'autres immenses. Dans les unes on avait toujours chauds, dans les autres ça dépendait un peu de la saison. Il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas mécontente de me trouver dans le nouveau bâtiment, construit l'année passée. Là, les classes étaient agréables et bien chauffées en hiver, la lumière ne manquait jamais et les bancs étaient tous neufs. Les tableaux noirs étaient en bon état et les casiers pas encore enfoncés. C'était un cadre bien agréable et ouvert sur le grand parc, la chose que je préférais à l'école. Nous pouvions nous y promener durant les récrés, nous éloigner un peu des cours pour une heure, puis revenir doucement vers les bâtiments à la sonnerie.

Le froid me sortit de ma rêverie. Il est temps que je retrouve le grand hall d'entrée où les élèves se réunissaient le matin. La grille de l'école était ouverte, un éducateur habillé d'un gros manteau attendait les élèves à l'entrée en se frictionnant les mains. Je passais devant lui sans m'en soucier, ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait contrôler les tenues afin de voir si elles étaient réglementaires. De toute manière, en général, je respectais assez bien cette « contrainte ». Elle m'importait peu. Je portais toujours des vêtements couvrants, dans des tons sombres ou blancs, dans un style assez new wave. Juste assez pour marquer mon look mais pas de trop pour me faire remballer à l'entrée du collège.

Je longeais l'ancien bâtiment jusqu'à arriver devant les portes du hall, ces lourdes portes que je devais pousser. Quand j'y entrais, je retrouvais cette atmosphère qui ne s'oublie pas : les élèves assis sur les bancs, certains qui révisaient leurs cours ou terminaient un devoir en dernière minute, d'autres qui débattaient des derniers ragots ou encore ceux qui se racontaient tout simplement leurs vacances. A l'heure où j'arrivais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Les bus arrivaient plus tard et bondaient la salle. Ainsi, je repérai vite mes deux folles amies appuyées contre le mur du fond. Elles parlaient avec animation, comme si le sujet les prenait. Je les rejoignais assez vite, je n'avais pas à me faufiler entre les groupes d'adolescents de tous âges qui emplissaient le hall peu avant la sonnerie.

Aloïs me voyait arriver la première. Elle souriait, comme d'habitude. Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vue sans son éternel sourire. Et ça n'arriverait certainement jamais. Lina tournait la tête, voyant que l'attention d'Aloïs était ailleurs. J'arrivais près d'elles, leur faisais la bise et déposais mes affaires contre le mur en soupirant.

-Eh bien, il ne fait pas chaud …lançais-je en m'adossant contre le mur.

-Je pensais que t'aimais l'hiver, me fit remarquer Lina.

-J'ai dit que j'aimais quand il n'y a pas trop de soleil, pas quand il fait un froid de canard.

Elle haussait les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne portait pas des vêtements particulièrement chauds : une veste à peine doublée, un simple jean troué et des baskets en tissus. Rien à voir avec Aloïs et moi : anorak et bottes obligatoires, jeans épais, bonnets et moufles. Elle habillée toute de couleur et moi presque entièrement en noir.

Pas difficile de voir qui étaient les frileuses. Même dans le hall, j'avais encore un peu froid et osais à peine ouvrir ma veste.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rose, on se les gèle !lança Aloïs.

Rose, c'est mon surnom. En même temps, c'est assez simple à deviner.

-Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait plus vu autant de neige, même pour Noël. Espérons que ça ait empêché quelques professeurs d'arriver, dis-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Genre la prof de math ? Pas de problème ! Je suis prête à subir une année entière de neige si ça l'empêche de venir à l'école !s'exclama Lina.

-Et moi six ans ! C'est quand même la seule prof capable de nous mettre un devoir pendant les vacances de Noël.

Un devoir que j'avais un peu bâclé, il fallait bien l'avouer. En même temps, je n'allais pas gaspiller mes réveillons et mon temps de repos à soigner un devoir de math. Ce n'était pas comme si mon année reposait sur lui.

-Je n'y ai rien compris, soupira Aloïs.

-Un devoir ? On avait un devoir ?demanda Lina, surprise.

-Ben oui …

Aussitôt, Lina sortit de son sac un bloc de feuille et un Bic et nous demanda en quoi consistait ce fameux devoir, avant de se mettre à résoudre les exercices demandés à une vitesse affolante. Elle était douée en math, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Je baillais aux corneilles, mes yeux se mettaient à picoter. Aloïs se tournait vers moi, inquiète.

-Encore mal dormi ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant deux heures du matin. Je suis un peu fatiguée …Ces insomnies ne s'arrangent pas. Même avec les médicaments. Mes parents ont dit que si ça continuait, on allait encore aller voir un autre médecin.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que je ne dormais plus beaucoup, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça … J'étais horriblement allergique au soleil. Oui, c'était une maladie assez étrange, mais je ne l'avais pas choisie. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas sortir dehors sans me tartiner de crème solaire, porter des lunettes aux verres teints et des vêtements couvrants. Si je ne faisais pas ça, je me retrouvais couverte de plaques rouges horriblement dérangeantes. Mes parents m'avaient envoyés voir plusieurs médecins, faire des examens, …mais ils n'avaient émis aucun diagnostic convaincant. Selon les docteurs, j'étais peut-être simplement hyper-sensible au soleil et mes insomnies résulteraient d'insolations. C'était un type de maladie assez rare, mais ça pouvait arriver. En réalité, le plus inquiétant était de ne pas avoir de diagnostic certain et de ne voir aucune amélioration avec les médicaments.

La cloche sonna. On vit alors l'énervement se peindre sur le visage de Lina alors qu'elle nous demandait en quelle heure on avait math. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était que l'après-midi. Nous récupérions nos affaires et sortîmes toutes trois dans la cour afin de rejoindre notre bâtiment, tout nouveau, celui des troisièmes et quatrièmes années.

Nous étions toutes les trois en quatrième année, et dans la même classe en plus ! C'était plus que de la chance, ça ! Ça rendait les cours un peu moins pénibles. Surtout pour une rentrée scolaire après deux semaines de vacances à traîner au lit, à rester plantée devant la télévision ou l'ordinateur ou encore à sortir dehors s'amuser dans la neige pour revenir les doigts et le nez tout engourdis.

Je retrouvais vite tous mes repères, les rangées de minuscules casiers, les classes, les tableaux noirs, l'escalier qui montait au premier étage, cet horrible escalier en béton que j'avais tant critiqué au début de l'année. Mais c'était certainement mieux que l'ancien bâtiment. Parfois, je m'étonnais que certains éléments ne tombent pas en pièce. Mais tant pis, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Je rentrais dans ma classe et m'asseyais à ma place. Elle se trouvait tout au fond de la classe, à côté de Lina. Pour une fois que j'avais une place qui me plaisait ! Aloïs, elle, se trouvait juste devant nous.

Je sortais toutes mes affaires de mon sac et Lina et moi papotions en attendant que le prof arrive …ou qu'un éducateur nous annonce son absence. En fait, c'est surtout cette deuxième possibilité que j'espérais. Mais je sais qu'elle avait peu de chance de se réaliser. Mais bon, on ne cessait jamais d'espérer pour ce genre de chose.

La prof de français entra en trombe dans la pièce et déposa ses affaires sur le bureau en nous souhaitant bonjour. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années assez enveloppée, mais qui avait toujours l'air de bonne humeur. Je l'aimais beaucoup et j'admirais sa manière de donner cours. Selon moi, une journée d'école ne pouvait pas mieux commencer que par un cours de français donné par elle. C'était en général un cours qui passait assez vite, et pendant lequel je pouvais parfois parler un peu avec Lina, pour donner mon avis sur telle ou telle partie de la leçon. Ça m'arrivait assez souvent quand j'étais assise à côté de quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

Ainsi, la prof commença par papoter un peu avec nous, nous demandant comment s'étaient passées nos vacances et nous décrivant les siennes. Nous n'avions même pas ouvert nos fardes, nous écoutions, contents de perdre du temps. Nous n'allions certainement pas nous plaindre, après tout !

Nous n'étions pas en classe depuis cinq minutes que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lina et moi nous regardâmes, il s'agissait certainement des éducateurs. Je voyais alors le devoir de math glissé discrètement derrière sa farde, bien caché, et son stylo dans sa main. Je souriais, complice. C'était arrivé à tout le monde au moins une fois, de finir un devoir pendant un cours. Moi y compris.

Seulement, quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas un éducateur qui entra. Il s'agissait du directeur, un homme un peu plus âgé que nous ne voyions pas souvent. Il portait toujours des chemises ou des pulls de couleurs assez …particulières. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il avait accompagné son pantalon noir d'un pull rose. Il entra dans la pièce alors que tout le monde se levait précipitamment, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol dans un horrible grincement. Lina grimaça. Le directeur croisa les bras et nous regarda, l'air jovial.

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous …Je passe dans vos classes simplement pour vous avertir d'un événement assez étonnant. En effet, ces prochaines semaines, nous allons accueillir quelques nouveaux élèves dont le quartier a presque entièrement brûlé, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Leurs familles ont été relogées à proximité de notre village et les enfants reprendront leur scolarité ici. Ainsi, je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit et de les aider à s'intégrer rapidement dans notre collège.

Il nous observait. Personne ne disait rien, personne ne souriait. Il y avait un grand silence.

Soudain, un garçon leva la main et parla en même temps :

-Leur quartier a brûlé ? Comment ?

Le directeur prit une grande inspiration et décida de répondre :

-Les inspecteurs de police n'ont pas dévoilés plus d'informations pour ne pas entraver l'enquête. Nous ne savons rien de plus.

-Il y aura combien de nouveaux ?demanda une fille en coiffant tous ses cheveux d'un même côté.

-Normalement, une vingtaine. Dont au minimum six entreront en quatrième année, comme vous. Il est donc plus que possible qu'au moins un nouvel élève intègre votre classe.

Aloïs se tourna vers nous, en faisant de gros yeux. Vingt nouveaux élèves ?! C'était énorme ! Surtout pour un mois de janvier.

-Ils arriveront quand ?demanda un autre garçon, à moitié endormi.

Le directeur commençait à s'impatienter mais répondit tout de même en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez :

-Il est prévu qu'ils entrent à l'école dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la semaine prochaine.

Une autre main se leva mais le directeur coupa court à toute autre question. Il souhaita une bonne fin d'heure à la prof de français, puis sortit de la pièce.

Seulement, plus personne n'était attentif au cours. Chacun parlait avec ses voisins, provoquant un énorme brouhaha. De nouveaux élèves, en plein milieu de l'année, dans NOTRE école ? Ça avait de quoi déchaîner les élèves ! Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur cet étrange incendie, sur ces personnes relogées. Aloïs, Lina et moi n'étions pas en reste :

-Un incendie, ici ?m'exclamais-je.

Il était vrai que le coin était plutôt calme. Il était plus que rare qu'il arrive quelque chose d'intéressants. En général, les événements de l'année se limitaient à la rentrée et à la fancy-fair qui tombait en mai. Alors un incendie était très étonnant.

-Quelle horreur …murmura Aloïs.

Elle avait toujours été très sensible, à toujours penser aux autres. Nul doute que ce genre de nouvelles la touchait profondément.

-C'est …bizarre, lança Lina. Un quartier entier ne brûle pas rapidement, quelqu'un aurait dû voir quelque chose et il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule maison détruite, non ?

Pour le coup, elle avait totalement oublié son devoir de math, toujours planqué derrière sa farde.

-Peut-être que l'incendie est criminel, proposais-je.

Lina tourna la tête vers moi.

-Peut-être …Mais ça n'enlève pas le caractère bizarre de la chose.

La prof frappa alors dans ses mains, espérant retrouver un peu de calme. Cependant, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, l'excitation ne retomberait pas avant la fin de la journée. Ni mes amies ni moi ne vîmes la journée passer. Cette histoire d'incendie et de nouveaux élèves était sur toutes les lèvres.

On en entendit parler jusque pendant le dîner. Alors qu'Aloïs, Lina et moi avions retrouvé notre petite table calée dans un coin du réfectoire, éclairée par une grande fenêtre, nous entendions nos voisins discuter des nouveaux élèves. Il fallait avouer que nous n'avions pas résisté, nous non plus. Nous avions débattu du sujet, sans pour autant parvenir à quelque chose. Chacune émettait son hypothèse, chacune posait sa question mais personne n'avait de vraie réponse. Finalement, la conversation avait dérivé, nous avions mangé dans le calme en discutant de nos vacances.

Alors que j'avalais les médicaments prescrits par le médecin pour me donner plus d'énergie – depuis quelques temps, je manquais de dynamisme et de peps, certainement à cause d'une carence de vitamine D – Aloïs nous décrivait son réveillon de Noël : une superbe fête organisée par son parrain, sa femme et leurs enfants, chez qui mon amie vivait depuis toujours. Ils avaient décorés le sapin tous ensemble, avaient préparés le repas et avaient ouverts leurs cadeaux sur le coup de minuit. En soi, un réveillon assez classique mais qu'Aloïs nous confia en détail, tout heureuse, ainsi que chaque moment important de ses vacances.

Puis, ce fut mon tour de raconter. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose. Mes parents avaient organisés une petite fête pour Noël et nous avions participé au réveillon de Nouvel An chez des voisins. En soi, ça n'avait pas été de grandes soirées bien remplies, elles étaient simples et conviviales. Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à dire du reste de mes vacances. J'étais fille unique et mes parents travaillaient tous les deux. Ainsi, la majorité de mes journées, je les passais chez moi, à m'occuper toute seule, en regardant la télévision, en lisant ou en discutant avec mes amies par sms ou tchat.

Lina avait plus de choses à dire que moi. Elle nous raconta son réveillon, pendant lequel ses parents avaient invités une bonne partie du reste de la famille. Elle avait vu des cousins qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, avait donné la bise à une de ses arrière-grands-tantes et avait goûté à la bûche de Noël russe de sa grand-mère maternelle qui était sortie de Russie pour le réveillon. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Lina avait profité de ces vacances pour entretenir sa condition physique et la neige n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Alors, quand elle avait du temps libre, elle partait ici ou là faire du roller sur les trottoirs déneigés ou faire son jogging. En soi, ces vacances avaient dû être bien chargées !

Juste après le dîner arrivait le cours de math tant redouté. La prof n'avait évidemment pas oublié les devoirs et les ramassa au début de l'heure. Lina eut tout juste le temps de griffonner à la va-vite son nom et une date dans la marge avant de lui tendre sa feuille. Je lui tapais discrètement dans la main alors que la prof s'éloignait.

Je ne fus pas mécontente de voir la journée toucher à sa fin. La cloche sonna la fin de la journée après trois longues heures de cours. Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva, la classe passa du calme plat à la plus grande agitation, comme d'habitude. Il y avait ces ambiances qu'on n'oubliait jamais …Lina, Aloïs et moi quittions notre classe dans les dernières, je passais en vitesse à mon casier pour récupérer quelques cahiers. Nous papotâmes en descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée à la grille qu'Aloïs se souvint subitement qu'elle devait prendre le bus et nous quitta précipitamment en nous glissant un rapide au revoir. Je la regardais courir sur le trottoir déneigé et salé, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le trottoir, tenant son sac de cours dans une main et sa farde dans l'autre. J'espérais ne pas la voir tomber. Heureusement, elle arriva en un seul morceau devant son bus et y entra, l'air essoufflée, accompagnée des enfants de son parrain.

Lina ne tarda pas à me quitter à son tour. Elle remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'éloigna. Je décidais de partir aussi. J'avais envie de rentrer à pied, je n'habitais pas si loin que ça. Je sortis mon GSM de ma poche et envoyait un message à ma mère en lui disant de ne pas venir me chercher à l'école. Elle savait que ça m'arrivait de temps en temps. Je fermais précautionneusement ma veste, enfonça mon bonnet violet sur mon crâne.

Je me mis en route, sac sur les épaules et farde en mains. L'air était froid et piquait mes joues. Je décidais de remonter mon écharpe, sans grand changement. Tant pis, je marcherais vite. En règle générale, il ne fallait pas plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver chez moi en partant de l'école, il suffisait de prendre les petits sentiers qui coupaient au milieu des bosquets ou entre les maisons. Vu qu'ils étaient protégés par les arbres, il n'y avait presque pas de neige dessus et j'avançais aussi vite que si j'avais été dans la voiture de ma mère, qui roulait aussi vite qu'un escargot. Sauf que le paysage était plus boisé, plus varié et plus agréable à regarder. Je pouvais sentir l'air frais envahi de multiples odeurs : du bois mouillés, la terre, l'humidité, …Je ne regrettais pas d'être rentrée à pied.

J'arrivais à la maison en même temps que ma mère, qui rentrait de son travail. Elle garait la voiture devant le garage, accolé à notre maison, une villa quatre façades à un étage. Elle n'était pas grande mais ça suffisait largement pour une petite famille.

-Salut M'man, lançais-je en lui faisant la bise devant le pas de la porte.

Ma mère sortit sa clé de son sac à main noir. Elle me sourit et ouvrit la porte.

-Alors, cette rentrée ?

-Rien de bien intéressant à signaler. Mis à part qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux élèves.

Je me mis alors à raconter plus en détail le discours du directeur tout en entrant dans ma maison et de laisser mon instinct me guider jusqu'au salon. Ma mère ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous nous laissâmes toutes deux tomber dans le grand canapé beige du living en mangeant notre goûter. Je picorais comme un moineau, je n'avais pas fort faim.

Ma mère, Sandrine, n'était pas très grande, elle possédait de courts cheveux blonds et raides, comme moi. Sauf que les miens étaient longs avec une mèche qui me retombait en partie devant les yeux et bouclait sur mes joues. Pour le reste, nous ne nous ressemblions pas tellement. Ma mère avait un visage plus rond, un nez court et des yeux bruns. J'avais un visage et un nez plus étroit et de grands yeux bleus. Elle s'habillait toujours avec beaucoup de couleurs, je restais plongée dans mon style new wave.

Mon père, Fabio, rentrait plus tard. Lui était grand et avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé et le teint bronzé, hérité de ses racines italiennes. Il possédait un visage et des lèvres tout en finesse et des yeux noisette pétillants. Dès qu'il arriva à la maison, nous l'accueillîmes avec joie et racontâmes nos journées respectives. Il décida de nous préparer des pâtes, sa spécialité. Pendant ce temps, ma mère se détendait et je terminais rapidement mes devoirs.

En soi, une soirée absolument normale ! Suivie d'une semaine tout aussi normale. Les cours se suivaient inlassablement, de nouveaux travaux venaient remplir nos journaux de classes, nos discussions entre amies s'enchaînaient et les retours à la maison étaient ponctués de chutes de neiges. Les enfants sortaient souvent après les cours et faisaient des bonhommes de neige ou organisaient de grandes batailles de boules de neige. Il était parfois dangereux de sortir de chez soi pour aller voir ses amis, comme Aloïs, Lina et moi le faisions parfois.

Les nouveaux élèves se laissaient désirer, chaque jour nous attendions et observions la classe, espérant y découvrir une nouvelle tête. Et à chaque fois, nous étions un peu plus déçus de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là. L'impatience commençait à bouillonner à l'école. Il était temps que ces nouveaux arrivent, que les esprits se calment.

Mais nous dûmes attendre le mardi suivant pour que notre souhait soit réalisé.


	4. Aloïs(2): Les nouveaux (part 1)

Avertissement retourner au prologue

* * *

Lys: me voilà avec la partie un de ce morceau de notre histoire

* * *

 **Aloïs : Les nouveaux (2)**

Je me préparai en vitesse comme d'habitude par ce temps, je mis mon jeans le plus chaud, mon bénitier bordeaux et aux pieds mes bottes noires fourrées, ma casquette, mes gants et mon écharpe. Je fis en vitesse, ma tresse habituelle, un maquillage très clair et allai petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'arriver en retard. Mon parrain nous conduisit ses enfants et moi même à l'école. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans le hall de l'ancien bâtiment. Comme tous les matins, je retrouvai Lina, j'arrivai près d'elle avec mon sourire habituel accroché sur mes lèvres. Je lui fis la bise et nous nous lancions dans une discussion.

\- Je suis toute excitée, des nouveaux, c'est tellement génial, tu ne trouves pas ? lançais je d'une voie enjouée.

Je sautillais sur place même si la cause de leur arrivée me rendait hyper triste.

-C'est vrai que c'est cool ! Mais c'est incendie reste tout de même encore un mystère, répondit Lina

Je hochai la tête et me retournai. Je vis arriver Rosaly, Lina suivit mon regard. Rosaly allait de plus en plus mal. On aurait dit qu'elle se fanait de jour en jour telle une rose en hiver. Sa vivacité d'antan avait disparu. C'était horrible de la voir ainsi, mais je ne le lui montrais jamais à qu'elle point j'avais peur pour elle. Alors j'arborais toujours mon sourire et ma bonne humeur pour qu'elle ne puisse se soucier de moi

-Salut Rosaly, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? lui demandais je avec des gants.

\- Salut ça ne va vraiment pas, je ne dors presque plus. me répondit elle

-Et les médocs ne t'aident pas ? demanda Lina

Elle soupira, bailla et répondit :

-Non et allez voir des médecins ne sert à rien ils ne savent pas ! répondit elle

Elle finit sa phrase et la cloche sonna. Ce fut l'excitation qui prit place, aujourd'hui, sur l'exaspération. Déjà, pour moi le fait de commencer par géo avec monsieur Vincent, c'était génial, en plus c'était notre titulaire avec monsieur Santarone, notre prof d'histoire. Nous rentrions donc en classe, et je regagnai ma place avec en prime un clin d'œil du prof. Les filles s'installèrent à leurs place, c'est à dire derrière moi, et nous nous assîmes. Et la nouvelle sur les nouveaux arriva enfin, nous allions avoir trois nouveaux élèves, et ils devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Deux minutes après la nouvelle les concernant, on frappa à la porte. C'étaient les trois arrivants en compagnie du directeur. Il les présenta : Alinna Lomine, Lydia Raille et Naliziu Chang. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes ces trois là ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, généralement je n'étais pas comme ça mais là, ils me donnaient la chair de poule. Alinna était plutôt grande et forte, elle avait un visage allongé et des cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, Lydia était plutôt petite mais tout aussi forte, elle avait un visage rond et des cheveux relevés par un diadème et Naliziu l'asiatique avait plutôt l'air d'être mise sur le côté. Elles me faisaient réellement froid dans le dos, une chose était sûre je ne risquais pas de m'y frotter et Naliziu me mettait beaucoup plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne me faisait peur. J'allais me faire discrète, elles avaient réellement l'air de sales pestes, elles regardèrent toutes deux vers nous comme si nous avions quelque chose sur le visage, ou était ce parce que la marque de ma clavicule était visible. Je me retournai pour le demander aux filles. Naliziu, elle regardait dans le vide.

-Les filles, est ce que c'est visible ? demandais je en montrant du doigt l'emplacement

-Non pourquoi ? me répondit Lina

-Parce que ces deux filles nous dévisagent et ça me fait flipper ! Et la fille asiatique à l'air complètement effacé. disais je

-Lys a raison, Lina regarde moi le regard qu'elle nous lance, moi je vous le dit clairement je ne m'y frotterai pas. La seule chose à faire est profil bas ! lança Rosaly

Lys est mon deuxième prénom et mon surnom même si pour le surnom c'était facile à comprendre.

-Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi ! disait Lina

-Mais comment va t'on faire ? demandais je avec anxiété

Mais ma question comme bien souvent ces temps ci restait sans réponse. Les trois nouveaux s'installèrent au fond de la classe complètement à l'opposé de nous. Moi au même moment je me disais ouf, on ne les croisera que très rarement. Je réfléchissais encore à cet incendie et j'arrivais chaque fois à la même conclusion cet incendie ne pouvait être que criminel. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que même si les maisons étaient fort rapprochées, il y avait peu de risque que tout le village entier prenne feu. Mais qui aurait pu être aussi cruel, ce n'était pas croyable, je me décidai d'en faire part aux filles à la récré. Maintenant nous étions séparées Lina et moi avions latin, tandis que Rose avait sciences. Cet incendie me touchait profondément tout simplement parce que je savais ce que c'était de perdre tout ce qu'on connaissait. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais bébé donc je n'en avais pas beaucoup de souvenir ou si j'en avais ils étaient fortement enfuis mais une chose était sur il me manquait quelque chose, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable famille même si j'adorais mon parrain ce n'était pas ma famille. Ces filles avaient vécu quelque chose d'horrible qui les avait marqué et je pouvais facilement le comprendre mais le fait qu'elles nous dévisagent de cette façon n'était pas normal, on ne leur avait rien fait.

En latin, je parlais un peu avec Lina, la prof était une femme plutôt petite et enveloppée mais c'était le genre de femme qui avait encore ce qu'on appelait le feu sacré, elle enseignait toujours avec entrain et dans la bonne humeur. Ce cours me fit oublier légèrement les deux nouvelles. Je rigolais beaucoup avec Lina. La sonnerie retentit nous avions encore latin après la récré. Nous retrouvâmes Rosaly dans la cour, elle était assise sur un banc, je regardai Lina avec inquiétude, sa situation était vraiment insoutenable à voir pour moi.

-Coucou ! lançais je avec mon entrain habituel

-Hey, je vois que ta prof de latin t'a remis d'aplomb. me dit Rosaly avec un sourire en coin

-Oui, mais je réfléchis tout le temps à cet incendie et j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion ! lâchais je

-Qui est ? me demanda Lina

-Il ne peut être que criminel cet incendie …Si c'était une maison qui avait pris feu accidentellement, tout le village n'aurait prit feu ! répondis je

-Sur ce point tu as raison ! Mais pourquoi t'en soucies tu ainsi ? me demanda Rosaly

-Parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre tout ce qu'on a ! répondis je dans un sanglot

\- Oh désolée, Aloïs j'avais oublié que ce genre de sujet était une corde sensible. s'excusa Rose

Elle savait qu'une de mes plus grande phobie est celle de la solitude, de l'abandon à cause de la perte de mes parents. C'est ça qui l'a enclenchée, selon le psy que j'avais été voir quand j'étais petite.

-C'est pas grave je ne les ai pas connu, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de famille à moi… disais je en essayant vaguement de retrouver mon grand sourire

-Tu nous a nous et ton parrain qui te considère comme sa fille. me réconforta Lina

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil. répondis je

Après cette discussion sur ma famille, j'avais vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine. Quand la cloche sonna, je fus soulagée de me dire que j'allais pouvoir rentrer et retrouver mon antre où parmi mes affaires j'avais une photo de mes parents et de mon grand frère, du moins je supposais que c'était mon grand frère. En même temps, je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre. Ma chambre était plutôt grande et dans les tons mauves, mon lit se trouvait dans un coin avec au dessus un grand attrape rêve, mon bureau se trouvait à l'autre bout. Comme décoration murale, j'avais un cadre avec des chaussons de pointes entouré de deux paires de chaussons de danse m'ayant appartenues et un cadre avec la tête de mon animal favori : le tigre de Sibérie. Ma garde robe se trouvait au fond de la chambre, et dans le coffre au bout de mon lit se trouvait la photo. Personne à part Eléa, la fille de mon parrain avec qui je m'entendais super bien et mon parrain n'étaient au courant de cette photo. Mon parrain était très grand et baraqué. Il était architecte. Je ne pouvais avouer le fait que j'avais une photo de ma famille à Rose et à Lina, je ne me voyais pas leur dire qui c'était. On sorti ensemble de la classe et arrivée devant la grille je me dépêchai de rejoindre le bus. Dans le bus, Théo un des amis d'Eléa me gardait une place, il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. J'espérais de tout cœur que le trajet se fasse rapidement car j'avais envie de vite finir ces fichus devoirs, prépas et leçons. Pour pouvoir enfin me confier à mon journal ou à mon parrain, il était vrai que concernant ma famille mon parrain était peut-être le meilleur réconfort.

Arrivée à l'arrêt de bus, je sortis en vitesse criai au revoir à Théo, je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Eléa me rejoignit et me jeta un regard inquiet. Je lui souris et elle comprit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. On arriva à la porte de la maison. Eléa et moi nous occupions le dernier étage, Lou la fille cadette, Léo son frère jumeau ainsi que mon parrain et son épouse occupaient le deuxième et au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait tout le reste : cuisine, living, salon, bureau. Je sortis ma clef ouvris la porte, personne à la maison tant mieux. J'allais pouvoir vite me réfugier dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je fermai la porte, bâclai mes prépas et me jetai en larmes dans mon lit en après quelques minutes je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me sentis soulagée, je me préparai comme d'habitude descendis petit déjeuner avec mon sourire habituel je fis la bise à Camille la femme de mon parrain, aux enfants et à mon parrain, Luca.

Je m'assis et mangeai en silence, au moment où je m'apprêtais à gravir l'escalier mon parrain m'attrapa le bras et me demanda comment j'allais. Je lui répondis que tout allait bien que ce qui c'était passé hier, faisait partie du passé. Il nous conduisit, comme d'habitude, à l'école. J'étais soulagée que ce fût mercredi. Arrivée à l'école je retrouvais comme d'habitude ma chère Lina.

-Coucou Lys, comment vas tu ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu sur Skype hier soir, on s'inquiétait. me demanda Lina

-Coucou ça va, oh c'est normal. Je suis rentrée je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai fais mes prépas, puis je me suis jetée sur mon lit et je me suis endormie. répondis je

Je tournai ma tête et vit arriver les nouveaux, ils restaient tous en groupe comme une meute de loups. On avait pour devoir de les intégrer mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me frotter à eux. Ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance et de nouveau tous nous regardèrent Lina et moi. Puis tournèrent subitement la tête sur Rosaly qui arrivait, je vis sur son visage une expression d'inquiétude, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était fixée par ces personnes étranges. Elle se mit à trottiner pour arriver plus vite vers nous.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? nous demanda–t-elle

-Tu me poses une colle, Rose. lui répondis je

-Pourquoi nous fixent ils tous comme ça, qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? C'est comme s'ils nous connaissaient ! s'énerva Rose

-On continue à faire profil bas on a pas le choix ! On ne doit surtout pas nous les mettre à dos ! répondis je. Ils ne doivent pas voir qu'ils nous font peur, on les laisserait avoir de l'emprise sur nous !

-Tu as totalement raison sauf sur un point, moi ils ne me font pas peur, ce n'est surement pas des nouveaux qui vont me dire ce que je dois ou faire ou pas! s'exclama Lina

La sonnerie retentit et une journée comme les autres commença. Sur cette journée je n'ai rien à dire. Je rentrai comme d'habitude en bus, arrivée à l'arrêt, je papotai un peu avec Théo et Eléa puis rentrai et allai faire mes prépas. J'avais hâte que 17h30 sonne j'avais danse ce soir. J'allais pouvoir extérioriser mes soucis sur la musique de Tchaïkovski « le lac des cygnes », j'ai reçu le premier rôle celui d'Odette et Loïc (le seul garçon du cours) a reçu celui du prince Daniel. J'adorais ce ballet. A la gym, je le répétais parfois quand j'en avais l'occasion. Après la danse, je retrouvai mon antre, allumai mon ordi, je regardai Skype… pas de message. Ok. Je mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles m'allongeai et m'endormis. Demain je devais être en forme car nous avions gym.

Jeudi arriva enfin donc gym, c'était génial en ce moment on faisait de la gym sportive : poutre, sol et barres asymétriques. J'étais super forte dans ce sport grâce à la danse sans doute. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était mon agilité, on pouvait croire que je volais. Et j'en avais la sensation aussi, comme si j'étais portée, dans ces moments là j'oubliais qui j'étais. Et aujourd'hui, était aussi un grand jour parce que les filles venaient dormir à la maison car demain nous avions déjà congé pédagogique.

Arrivée à l'école je retrouvai Lina, mon sourire habituel pendu à mes lèvres, aujourd'hui Rosaly était déjà là. Elles me regardèrent toutes deux arriver un sourire aux lèvres également.

-Hey ! Je suis trop excitée! lançais je

-Salut Lys ! On voit ça ! disait Lina

-Les filles, je ne peux plus faire gym de l'année à cause de ma maladie… nous disait Rosaly, son sourire avait disparu.

-Oh Rose, ne t'inquiète pas on viendra souvent près de toi pour te parler et puis toi tu peux venir nous aider, non ? lui disais je avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Lys a raison, ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas seule. lança Lina.

-Bien sur que je vous aiderai les filles et merci beaucoup je vous adore ! Trop hâte d'être ce soir ! nous lança-t-elle son sourire de retour.

-Nous aussi on t'adore et moi aussi j'ai trop trop hâte ! lançais je.

Au moment où nous nous tombions dans les bras, la cloche sonna et nous partîmes dans notre classe car nous avions gym qu'avant le dîner. J'écoutai les cours avec attention. Math suivi de français et religion, ces cours passaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. La sonnerie tinta ce qui annonça enfin le cours de gym ! Nous montions toutes trois en vitesse dans la salle, Rosaly avait du mal à suivre, nous la soutenions donc pour l'aider à avancer, on lui conseilla de prendre l'ascenseur à partir de ce moment. Lina et moi foncions dans le vestiaire en lançant un bonjour à Dobbie (c'était le nom qu'on avait donné à monsieur Marbaix). Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse je tressai mes cheveux pour le cours. Nous sortîmes du vestiaire et nous rejoignîmes Rose dans la salle, toutes excitées par ce cours. Le prof était ravi de voir deux de ses élèves excitées à l'idée d'avoir gym. Avec Lina et Rose, nous nous dirigions vers le tapis de sol. Le prof me laissait toujours créer ma série avec ma musique de Tchaïkovski, mais ici je n'étais pas destinée à avoir le tapis pour moi seule. Alinna arriva avec son amie. Je me débrouillerai donc avec un demi tapis. Je mis ma musique en route et commençai ma série : un jeté par ci, un poirier pont suivi d'un roulé par là mais au moment de mon déboulé je bousculai Alinna qui tomba mais je tombai également, en me tordant la cheville et en me blessant également à la main. Elle, son genou saignait, son amie ne le vit pas mais lorsque je me tournai vers Rosaly elle avait l'air malade à la vue du sang. Alinna me regarda.


	5. Aloïs: () (part 2)

Avertissement: prologue

* * *

Lys: Voilà la seconde partie

* * *

-Eh la ballerine ! Tu ne sais pas faire gaffe ! Quand on ne sais pas danser ! On ne danse pas ! rétorqua-t-elle

-Je…je suis désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vue… m'excusais je

-De toute manière tu as été punie regarde ta cheville ! Hahaha ! railla-t-elle

Ma cheville avait doublé de volume et des goutes de sang perlaient sur le haut de ma paume. Je regardai dans la direction de cette peste d'Alinna qui en se levant poussa Lina qui tomba sur son coude, elle saignait. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers Rose et la griffa à sang. Elle nous regarda une à une et se mit à nous jeter des éclairs. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi, je me cachai derrière Lina complètement paniquée.

-Oh tu as peur, la ballerine ! Bouh ! Tu n'es qu'une petite fille prétentieuse qui ne mérite pas du tout d'être comme elle est, tu ne vaux pas grand chose, pas plus que tous ceux qui sont ici, d'ailleurs ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu es une de ces sales moralisatrices qui font passer le cœur avant la raison ! railla Alinna

Je partis, en courant, en larmes, dans le vestiaire, Rose me suivit du regard et me rejoignit tant bien que mal.

-Oh ça va, c'est bon là ! Elle s'est déjà excusée et toi tu l'as fais pleurer ! T'es vraiment lâche ! Elle se soucie de vous à cause de cet incendie et comprend tout à fait ce qui vous arrive! T'es vraiment monstrueuse ! P***** ! En plus, Lys est une danseuse merveilleuse !

C'est juste toi qui étais dans son chemin ! rétorqua Lina avant de nous rejoindre dans le vestiaire.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle me vit assise par terre recroquevillée dans un coin le visage caché contre ma poitrine, tandis que Rose me tenait dans ses bras, elle s'approcha.

-Lys ? me demanda-t-elle

-Voui… répondis je dans un sanglot et en levant la tête.

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ca pourrait aller mieux… Mais maintenant elle m'a en grippe ! Je vais devenir son bouc émissaire et elle va m'en faire voire de toutes les couleurs… répondis je en ré-enfuyant mon visage dans mes genoux

-Mais nous serons là pour te défendre ! Tu n'auras pas à le faire toute seule ! me disait elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-Lina a raison ! lança Rosaly

-Merci les filles ! Merci Lina de m'avoir défendue et d'avoir dit que j'étais une merveilleuse danseuse. lançais je mon sourire de retour

-Tu m'as entendu le dire ? me demanda-t-elle surprise

\- En fait, j'étais à la porte à ce moment là et je le lui ai dit ! Et ce n'est que la vérité ! répondit Rosaly

-D'accord et Rose a raison ce n'est que la vérité ! disait elle en m'aidant à me relever

Je lui tombai dans les bras des larmes de joie plein les yeux.

\- Bon, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous devrions retourner en cours. lança Lina

-Attends Lina, j'ai une question : pourquoi nous a t'elle blessée puis regardé comme si nous avions créé l'incendie ? demandais je

-Ah ! Bah la je ne vois pas, c'est encore un mystère à résoudre mais pour l'instant retournons dans la salle. me répondit Lina

-Je vous suis. lançais je à nouveau de bonne humeur.

Nous sortîmes donc du vestiaire. Le prof me regardait avec un regard interrogateur comme pour me demander si j'allais bien. Je lui souris. Toujours sur le tapis, se trouvaient la sorcière et son amie. Elles discutaient en nous regardant, Lydia fit une mine surprise. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir pourquoi. Nous nous dirigions vers la poutre pour que nous puissions créer nos enchainements. Je comptais me faire discrète en espérant qu'elle m'oublie. Même si je savais que ça n'arriverait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille a oublier quelqu'un quand il lui a fait quelque chose même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Mon enchainement était terminé, j'étais fière de moi. Je pensais que je n'avais jamais crée quelque chose d'aussi beau. A la fin quand je descendis de la poutre dans un jeté, les filles m'applaudirent et on se tomba toutes dans les bras. Le prof arriva et me félicita car malgré ma cheville j'avais réussi à créer une série parfaite, ce qu'il trouva étrange d'ailleurs et moi aussi en faite. La sonnerie qui annonça le dîner venait de retentir, on alla vite se changer. Je défis ma tresse, pris mon miroir et ébouriffa un peu mes cheveux puis je rejoignis les filles. Au moment de sortir, Alinna passa et me poussa, j'étouffai un « Eh ! » car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me créer des problèmes avec cette pimbêche de première catégorie. Nous accompagnons Rosaly jusqu'à l'ascenseur où nous la laissions pour descendre, en bas nous l'attendions et nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois au réfectoire où nous retrouvions notre petite table calée dans un coin. Nous mangions en parlant de se que nous allions faire ce soir. J'arborais mon sourire, mais à l'intérieure, j'étais littéralement flippée. Cette altercation avec Alinna n'allait rien arranger déjà que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, il était sur que maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune chance de rédemption auprès de moi, je ne me caractérisais pas comme une personne rancunière et pourtant : elle je ne pouvais lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. La fin de journée me remis de bonne humeur : histoire suivi d'anglais. Tout ça, me fis oublier cette s***** d'Alinna. Elle ne me gâcherait pas mon année. Je pouvais comprendre qu'après un tel incident, on puisse souffrir mais faire souffrir les autres comme pour se venger, je ne trouvais pas ça correct. Je rejoignis les filles à la grille et nous partîmes en direction du bus. Nous nous installâmes aux places à 4, Eléa vint se mettre à côté de Lina après avoir fait la bise aux filles. Théo et Sébastien se mirent derrière nous. Le trajet se passa dans la rigolade, Eléa riait avec nous. Elle les adorait un jour : elle m'a dit que la première fois où elle m'a vue avec elles. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue parce que je riais aux larmes. Elle m'a également dit que ces deux filles lui paraissaient être les sœur que la mort m'avait prise et elle avait raison ces filles étaient comme mes sœurs. Nous arrivions à l'arrêt je fis la bise à Théo pour lui dire au revoir et me dépêcha de rentrer bras dessus dessous avec les filles, quand nous arrivions à la maison Camille et mon parrain étaient déjà rentré.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! criais je

-Bonjour ma belle, oh mon dieu ta cheville ! lança Camille en me voyant

-Oh ça, ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. lui disais je en souriant.

Je n'y pensais déjà plus. Elle était bleue et enflée mais ne me faisait pas mal.

-Bonjour les filles, Aloïs qu'as tu fais pour que ta cheville soit comme ça ? me demanda mon parrain

-Bonjour monsieur ! répondirent elles en cœur

\- Euh… Je créais ma série de sol lorsque, j'ai bousculé une fille et je suis tombée en me tordant la cheville, mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai plus mal, puisque j'ai réussi a crée un enchainement parfait à la poutre d'après le prof, juste après m'être blessée. lui répondis je mal à l'aise

-Bon ça va, on en discutera plus tard maintenant file dans ta chambre avec tes amies, me lança-t-il

Ouf, pas de question sur qui était la fille et pourquoi Lina ou Rosaly était blessée. Donc, pas d'explication a donné. Nous montions dans ma chambre que j'étais comme d'habitude ravie de retrouver. Seul souci, quand je rentrai dans ma chambre: Lina me regardait perplexe et Rosaly tenait dans sa main le cadre avec la photo de ma famille.

-Pourquoi on a jamais vu ça ? Et qui c'est d'abord ? me demanda Lina énervée

-Lina je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu parce que je ne voulais pas en parler et éviter cette situation. C'est ma famille : se sont mes parents et mon grand frère ! répondis je en récupérant la photo et en m'asseyant tête baissée sur le cadre.

\- Oh pardon, Lys je ne pouvais pas savoir… me lâcha-t-elle gênée

-Ne t'en fais pas… lui disais je en relevant mon regard pomme

\- Tu leurs ressemble beaucoup, me lança Rosaly pleine de compassion

-Merci beaucoup ! D'après parrain je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère mais j'ai le caractère de mon père. lançais je ravie du compliment

\- Comment s'appellent ils ? Du moins si tu le sais. me demanda Rosaly

-Ne vous moquez pas d'accord ?! leurs demandais je à mon tour

-Promis ! Me répondirent elles

\- Je les connais grâce à mon parrain : mon père c'est Ezéchiel, ma mère Cherry et mon frère Mickael. répondis je

\- C'est super beau, le nom de ton père mais pas courant, tout comme Cherry d'ailleurs, lança Rosaly

-Oui je sais ! répondis je, en serrant fortement la photo contre moi.

-Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on mange ? me demanda Lina

Lina était un véritable estomac sur pattes, elle avait toujours faim.

-A ton avis ? La spécialité de mon parrain un poulet rôti avec de la purée et de la compote de pomme et de poire. répondis je en riant.

-Miam, j'en salive déjà, lança Lina en riant également.

Je me retournai vers Rosaly que riait sans vraiment rire, elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim et devenait chétive. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'anorexie et ça me faisait peur qu'est ce qui se passerait si elle s'évanouissait : se réveillerait elle ou pas ?

-Rose ça va ? demandais je

-Oui oui crevée mais ça va ! Ne t'en fais pas Lys, je vais bien. me répondit elle, bien qu'elle savait que je savais qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Cette maladie transformait complètement notre amie qui mincissait de plus en plus, qui avait des cernes de plus en plus grande. C'était flippant mais on se devait pour elle, de ne rien laissé paraître.

-Lys la question que tu as posé tout à l'heure sur Alinna et le fait qu'elle croyait que c'était nous qui avions créer l'incendie , pourquoi l'as tu posée ? me demanda Rosaly

-Parce que le regard qu'elle nous a jeté quand elle passait de l'une à l'autre m'a réellement fait pensé à ça ! lui répondis je

\- D'accord, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette impression, ça me rassure. lâcha Rose

-Attend toi aussi tu l'as ressenti comme ça ? demanda Lina

-Stop ! Donnez moi une minute ! Si nous l'avons toutes ressenti comme ça, ça veut dire que… C'est bon nous sommes toutes trois cataloguées sur sa liste noire sans savoir réellement pourquoi elle nous en veux ! lançais je dans un soupir d'exaspération.

-Tu as raison, nous allons vraiment devoir nous faire toutes petites pour qu'elle nous foute la paix en espérant qu'elle nous foute la paix ! rétorqua Lina

En bas, un à table s'éleva et nous descendîmes donc pour aller manger. Arrivée en bas se que je redoutais arriva : l'interrogatoire sur mon accident.

\- Alors qui est ce que tu as bousculé ? Me demanda mon parrain

-La nouvelle Alinna Lomine…répondis je

-Monsieur si vous me le permettez ce n'est en aucun cas la faute d'Aloïs, cette fille se trouvait sur sa route… me défendit Lina

-D'accord mais alors pourquoi vous êtes blessées vous aussi ? redemanda-t-il

\- Pour ma part elle m'a poussée et je suis tombée sur le coude et pour Rosaly bah elle l'a griffée. répondit Lina

-Comme ça sans raison ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui comme ça parrain ! répondis je

-Bon changeons de sujet, que comptez vous faire demain? demanda parrain

\- Aller se promener, jouer à la kinect, et cetera. répondis je

-Ok c'est un bon programme, lança-t-il

-Rose ça va tu n'as pas faim ? demandais je à mon amie

\- Euh non pas tellement, c'est très bon mais je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à manger. me répondit elle


	6. Aloïs:() (final)

Avertissement: PROLOGUE

* * *

Lys: Voilà fini :p

* * *

Je me retournai sur Lina un regard inquiet accroché sur mon visage, elle aussi était inquiète et ne savait pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas. On voyait notre amie se détériorer de jour en jour, et plus ça avançait plus je m'inquiétait. Je voulais lui venir en aide mais je ne savais pas comment l'aider malheureusement. Nous terminions le repas en silence et puis nous remontions dans ma chambre. Nous allions nous laver tour à tour, puis je mis de la musique et nous dansions et chantions : jusqu'à ce que nous tombions de fatigue. Nous nous endormions donc, moi je tenais contre ma poitrine la photo de mes parents et de mon frère, je ne les connaissais pas mais en moi je le sentais, ils étaient là quelque part chacun d'eux. Je les aimais sans les connaître tel que, je m'en sentais plus proche que jamais. Sur la photo, ils souriaient et avaient l'air tellement heureux ma mère se tenait le ventre car elle était enceinte. En un sens, j'étais avec eux sur la photo. Je ne dormais pas encore, quand j'entendis Rosaly soupirer et se retourner en espérant trouver le sommeil. Je me mis sur le dos et me mis à réfléchir à comment faire pour que cette fille nous laissent tranquille. Même si je savais que ça allait être dur. On devait tout de même essayer, pour pouvoir avoir une année paisible. En tout cas une chose était sur, j'étais peut-être sur sa liste noire mais elle l'était sur la mienne. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec elle, je ne vais donc pas en créer. Et je m'endormis, mais je fis un cauchemar dans le quel : je revoyais la scène de la bousculade en gym sauf qu'Alinna se transformait en monstre, ça faisait réellement froid dans le dos.

Le lendemain on se réveilla toutes les trois, Lina était la seule qui avait bien dormi. Nous descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner, puis nous sortîmes nous promener, nous marchions tranquillement lorsque je reçu un coup d'épaule de la fille qui passa à côté de moi. Je me retournai.

-Eh, tu ne sais pas faire gaffe ! criais je

Je n'avais évidemment pas reconnu cette vipère d'Alinna.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Toi : la ballerine qui ne tient pas sur ses pieds ! lança-t-elle

-Moi je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Tu te trouvais juste sur ma route! rétorquais je

-Ca c'est la meilleure ! Mademoiselle crois que le tapis lui appartient! lança-t-elle

Je ne trouvai rien à rétorquer, je ne savais pas quoi dire après tout elle n'avait pas tort le tapis n'était pas à moi, mais même.

-Et toi tu as perdu ta gentillesse ?! lançais je au bord de l'apoplexie

-Oh mais c'est que la moralisatrice ressort. me Lâcha-t-elle dans un rire

-Je suis peut être une moralisatrice, mais moi au moins j'essaie toujours de m'intégrer ! Je ne me la joue pas loup solitaire. rétorquai je

-N…p…Raaaah, viens Lydia on s'en va. disait elle

Je me retournai sur les filles un grand sourire de victoire elles me le rendirent.

-Waouh Lys comment tu lui a rabattus le claquais ! me lança Lina

-Oui sur ce coup tu lui as bien rendu ce qu'elle t'avait fait ! lâcha Rosaly

-Et oui, elle m'en a fait baver hier, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire. disais je

-Bien dit, Aloïs ! me répondit Lina

Cette journée commença plutôt bien même si cette rencontre me rappela soudainement mon cauchemar de cette nuit. Mais je le remis dans un coin de ma tête, en espérant l'oublier, même si je savais que ça allait être dur. Nous continuions notre balade jusqu'à la pleine de jeu où nous nous arrêtions pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. J'adorais ce genre de matinée et même ce genre de journée, où on ne se souciait de rien que de rire et de prendre du plaisir. Je comptais bien passer une journée tranquille en compagnie de mes deux meilleures amies. Juste une chose qui me posait problème, ce fut le fait qu'on aie croisé ces deux serpents à sonnettes ici dans mon village, pourquoi ? En rentrant, nous avons croisé : Théo je lui ai souris et lui me l'a rendu en rougissant, il était trop chou. Il savait que je connaissais le fait : qu'il m'aimait mais pas moi. Enfin, pas comme il le souhaitait en tout cas. Arrivé à la maison, le repas nous attendait sur la table. Ca sentait vraiment très bon même Rosaly se léchait les lèvres et souriait de plaisir en sentant cette merveilleuse odeur. Ce n'était qu'une omelette et pourtant le mélange d'épices sentait vraiment bon. Nous nous jetions sur nos places et nous attendîmes que tout le monde arrive pour nous mettre à dévorer ce plat d'œufs, de tomates, de chorizo et de pomme de terres. Je vis même Rosaly dévorer avec ardeur cette omelette, j'étais, on ne peut plus ravie de la voir manger avec tant de plaisir. Elle vit que je l'observais, elle me regarda et me fit un énorme sourire. Mais elle ne mangea que la petite quantité mise dans son assiette, ce qui n'était vraiment pas grand chose mais l'avoir vue mangée comme ça me réchauffait le cœur. Je vis Lina avec le même regard et sourire. Nous étions toutes deux rassurées de l'avoir vue manger ainsi même si ce n'était presque rien. L'après midi se passa bien nous l'avons passé à faire de la luge dans le jardin et a joué à la kinect, c'était franchement génial. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression que pendant cette journée tous mes soucis c'étaient envolés. A 18h, les filles s'en allèrent. Je remontai directement dans ma chambre et alluma mon ordi, ensuite Skype et je vis que les filles étaient déjà connectées. Je leur envoyai donc un message et nous discutions quand même longtemps sur notre discussion à trois, où nous parlions de ces deux couleuvres et de l'école, des profs, et cetera. Et de nous, un peu quand même aussi, nous rions beaucoup. Généralement, je ne faisait pas qu'envoyer des smileys qui riaient, je riais aussi mais ici. J'étais effrayée par le simple fait de m'endormir et de refaire ce cauchemar. Je coupai Skype prit la photo de ma famille et alla me coucher. Je m'endormis assez vite. Samedi, matin c'était parti pour un nouveau cours de danse ou on répète également le Lac des cygnes, j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir le rôle d'Odette que je faisais toujours de mon mieux. Après la danse, je filai au tennis là encore, j'essayai de me dépasser.

Puis quand je fus arrivée à la maison, je montai dans ma chambre et me mis à mes prépas, devoirs et leçons. Après tout ça je me calmai avec de la musique généralement Matt Pokora : « En attendant la fin ». Je m'assis en tailleur mis mes mains sur mes genoux et me concentrai sur ma respiration et j'arrivai enfin à me calmer. Le reste du week end se passa normalement ! J'étais prête pour une nouvelle semaine de routine.


	7. Lina (3): Quotidien

**Lina : Quotidien (3)**

 _D'où, x=643_

 _CQFD_

Je refermai mon bouquin de math, attrapai mon mp3 et mon casque et me couchai sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Zut. J'avais oublié de ranger mon plumier et je n'avais pas encore descendu mon linge sale. Maman allait encore péter un câble. Oh tant pis. Je ferai ça plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais que j'avais bien bouloté question travail scolaire. J'avais remis en ordre mon cahier de démonstrations, m'étais forcée à relire le dernier chapitre qu'on avait bouclé en biologie et fait mes trois prépas de math. Je pouvais écouter un peu de musique maintenant.

J'arrêtai de penser à la réalité, mes pensées déjà prêtes à voyager avec les paroles des chansons. Mais une voix s'éleva de la cage d'escalier :

"Vniz ! My yedim, Lina."

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération incontrôlé et retirai le casque de mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas descendre manger. J'avais toujours faim. Mais je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton "Play" de mon mp3 !

"Lina !"

"Ya idu maman !"

Je réajustai mes cheveux que le casque avait un peu aplatis et remis mes mèches bordeaux à leur place. Maman détestait quand je ne prenais pas soin de mes cheveux. Ca aussi, ça m'énervait. C'étaient mes cheveux quand même ! Je descendis en attrapant mon G.S.M. et rejoignis mes parents à table. Mon père me jeta un regard excédé et ma mère me fit signe d'aller me laver les mains.

Le repas se passa bien. Un souper normal, excepté l'heure. Habituellement, on mangeait à cinq heure pile. Mais là, comme mon père avait dû rentrer plus tard du boulot, on avait repousser un peu le repas. Il devait être 20h45 maintenant.

Rechecking de mon téléphone. Pas de nouveaux messages. Ok. En même temps, Lys était sûrement à son cours de danse et Rosaly était sûrement en train de dessiner ou de somnoler si le sommeil voulait bien d'elle. Vérification de mon compte Skype et de mes mails : rien. Bon. Je pouvais donc enfin écouter ma Play List. Je m'étendis à nouveau sur le sol de ma chambre après l'avoir fermée à clef. Pas question que quelqu'un me dérange dans mes minutes de solitude indispensables à ma bonne humeur. "I'd come for you" de Nickelback se fit entendre dans mon casque, suivie de "Some nights" de FUN et ensuite "Le soldat" de Florent Pagny. Une ribambelle de chansons s'enchaîna et mes pensées dérivèrent rapidement. L'image des monts enneigés de Verkhoïansk me vint en premier à l'esprit. Vinrent ensuite les souvenirs des séjours passés dans ma famille sibérienne. J'adorais cet endroit. Je me sentais chez moi dans cette immensité de nature. Lys ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais aimer un endroit au climat si "abominable". Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une des villes où il faisait le plus chaud mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Les longues soirées dans le salon de Babushka avaient comme un air de fête et je les vivais comme un soir de Noël.

Par contre, je n'avais pas connu Dedushka. Babushka m'avait dit qu'il avait été chasseur. J'aurais aimé le connaitre. Mais malheureusement, il en a été décidé autrement et mon grand-père fut emporté par une pneumonie alors qu'il était parti chasser du gros gibier depuis presque une semaine.

J'étais une couche-tard et une lève-tôt et souvent, ma grand-mère et moi, nous nous retrouvions seules dans le salon. J'appréciais également ces moments. Elle aimait bien me raconter la vie de Dedushka avec qui elle avait partagé tellement de beaux moments. Je revoyais toutes ces soirées, toutes ces nuits passées au coin du feu, toutes ces journées dans les plaines baignées de lumière. Toutes ces visions pleines de gaieté firent dériver mes pensées loin de la Russie, sur la côte méditerranéenne, pas loin de Peniscola, en Espagne. Cette fois, c'étaient mes souvenirs de vacances qui faisaient irruption dans ma mémoire. Les palmiers, le sable chaud, la mer, qui était un peu agitée ce jour-là, le marchand de glace ambulant qui criait à gauche et à droite et dont je ne comprenais pas un mot, et surtout ce ciel. Bleu, bleu à perte de vue. Tellement différent de celui de Belgique. Cette étendue qui me semblait parfaite et sans fin me réconfortait. Je me sentais si bien face à un tel spectacle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : partager ce moment avec Lys et Rose bien que je savais que Rose préférait et préfèrera toujours observer le ciel quand les éléments se déchainaient. Je devais l'avouer, les tempêtes m'apaisaient autant que ce ciel me réconfortait. Je la comprenais donc parfaitement.

Soudainement, je me surpris à repenser à Babushka. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je cherchai le lien que mes pensées avaient pu faire entre la plage espagnole et ma grand-mère mais je n'en trouvai aucun. Cette fois, je la revoyais assoupie dans son rocking-chair emmitouflée dans un grand châle orangé. Elle semblait rêver de quelque chose d'agréable car elle avait l'air paisible. Peut-être pensait-elle à Dedushka ? Je ne sus pas pourquoi j'eu soudain une drôle d'impression, comme si le froid qu'il y avait là-bas avait envahi ma chambre et une étrange sensation se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je sentis comme de la tristesse montée petit à petit en moi sans motif valable. Avant que le malaise ne prenne plus d'envergure, j'ouvris les yeux pour faire disparaître ces images de ma tête et arrachai le casque de mon crâne. Je coupai la lumière de ma chambre et sortis en vitesse, direction salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Le lendemain ne fut pas terrible. Il neigeait toujours et maman avait essayé de me faire porter ces horribles bottines d'hiver. Début de dispute assuré. Elle avait fini par cédé et avait accepté que je porte mes tennis grises mais elle avait déclaré que si je tombais malade, je devrais payer moi même les frais médicaux. Bof. Pas une vraie menace en soi. Et elle le savait. Je ne tombais quasi jamais (pour ne pas dire jamais) malade. Peut-être une plus grande résistance dans ce domaine héritée de mon père ? Je ne savais pas. Pas de ma mère en tout cas. Elle tombait souvent malade et avait souvent des problèmes médicaux. Mon père lui avait même dit une fois : "Lucie, j'aurais dû regarder ton dossier médical avant de t'épouser !". Pas très romantique. Mais, maman, comme moi, savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ensuite, j'étais arrivée au collège en retard de 30 minutes et j'avais oublié mon plumier sur mon bureau.

Bah, tant pis. Ca n'avait pas été la journée de l'élève modèle pour moi mais, en même temps, ça ne l'était jamais vraiment. Et puis, Lys et Rose étaient là toute la journée. Donc, malgré quelques moments d'énervement pendant le cours de math, rigolades et fou-rires furent au rendez-vous. Petit bémol : Alinna et sa p'tite bande continuaient de mettre une ambiance bizarre dans le hall avec leur attitude. Cependant, Lys se défendait assez bien et j'en étais heureuse. Qui étaient-ils pour nous regarder comme ça ? Et parler à Lys de la sorte ? J'avais été attristée lorsqu'on nous avait annoncé le drame qu'ils venaient de vivre et je comprenais la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir mais pas la réaction qu'ils avaient dans notre collège. Ils étaient si agressifs avec les autres. Je pense que peut-être ils nous en voulaient. Parce que nous vivions toujours nos petites vies tranquilles alors que les leurs étaient parties en fumée et certains de leur proches étaient décédés. Situation difficile à gérer, c'était certain. Mais il ne fallait pas tout jeter sur nos épaules. Je pensais qu'Alinna avait de la rage à extérioriser face à ce qui lui était arrivé et l'incident qui est survenu avec Lys lui a peut-être donné un bon prétexte pour exploser. Mais ce genre de comportement m'agaçait royalement. Ils devaient être capable d'être lucide et voir que nous n'en pouvions rien. Encore un mot mal placé de sa part et j'allais lui refaire le portrait. M'agacer plus que la prof de math, c'était un record. Qu'elle avait battu. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire connaissance avec ces nouvelles et en même temps leur demandé plus de précisions sur ce qui était arrivé à leur village, car ça nous semblait toujours étrange, mais là, j'avais vite oublié l'idée !

Malgré tout, la journée se finit vite et Rose, Lys et moi repartîmes chacune de notre coté : Rose, étant trop fatiguée pour rentrer à pied, s'engouffra dans la petite voiture rouge de sa mère, Lys se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus et moi je marchai avec mon sac sur l'épaule jusque derrière l'église où la mère d'un ami nous attendait, son fils et moi, pour nous ramener chez nous.


End file.
